


Blame it on the vodka

by fleurlb



Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Genre: Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship, F/F, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22102231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurlb/pseuds/fleurlb
Summary: A continuation of the scene in Coach Crowley's office in episode 3, season 2.
Relationships: Casey Gardner & Izzie, Casey Gardner/Izzie
Kudos: 102





	Blame it on the vodka

“Lucky ho. Geez,” says Izzie, laughing. Casey looks down into her mug, then looks up and smiles. 

“I guess I am,” says Casey.

“So how did you meet Evan? Just at school?” 

“No he goes to a different school. His sister went to my school though.”

“Oh, so you were friends with his sister?”

“Not exactly,” says Casey. She feels a blush rising in her cheeks, and she takes a long swig of vodka to handle the awkwardness. 

“Not exactly,” repeats Izzie in a sing-song tone. “That sounds like there's a story there, Newton.”

“No story. Or at least not a long story. Remember my first day here, how you busted my chops about punching someone?”

Izzie's eyes widen. “You punched Evan's sister?”

Casey laughs and shakes her head. “No. This asshole, Bailey Bennet, wrote something super-mean on Evan's sister's locker. And then she was standing there, taking videos of everything, and just generally being a twat about it. So I punched her. And then Beth, Evan's sister, made me a cake and made Evan drive her over, so that's how we met.”

“And fell in love right away?” 

Casey hears an edge in the question. A second question behind the question. She wonders if the vodka is doing something to her brain. Something beyond the usual inebriation thing that alcohol does. Maybe it's making her imagine things. She shakes her head, partly to respond to the question and partly to try to clear her head. 

“I actually told him I was too focused on track to date anyone. But he was remarkably....and sweetly persistent, so...” She trails off and shrugs. 

“And you and him.....was he, like, your first?” 

“Wow, vodka makes you nosy, huh?” 

Izzie grins and blushes. “Yeah, I guess it does. You don't have to answer, if you don't want to.”

Casey takes another sip of the burning liquor and decides to answer the question. “Yeah. He was.”

“And what was that like?”

Casey sighs. “It was kind of a hot mess, to be honest. I wasn't really ready, but...”

“Did he pressure you?” asks Izzie, a dark shadow crossing her face so quickly that Casey thought she's imagined it. But, she could also feel some kind of energy coming off Izzie, like she might punch someone. 

“No, nothing like that. I'd just gotten my acceptance to Clayton, and I was so excited. I wanted to tell him, so I rode my bike over to his house. And on the way there, I saw my mom. Kissing some random bartender dude. And I was so....angry.” Casey shrugs. It sounds so stupid when she says it out loud. “I'm kind of....impulsive when I'm angry and I knew the one thing Elsa didn't want me to do more than anything in the world was have sex, so I did.”

Izzie lets out a low whistle. “Wow, Newton, that is hella messed up.”

“I know. And the worst part was that Evan was so sweet and gentle and even said....some really nice stuff and I was so weird and terrible and horrible to him afterwards. It was a total mess.”

Izzie shifts uncomfortably and then flops her legs out so they're stretched out over Casey's leg. “Damn. I'm starting to feel bad that I asked.”

“Nah, don't. It's fine. We got past it. How about you and Nate...is he, was he...your first?” Casey can hear herself getting less articulate by the second. She's blaming the vodka, but she also can't ignore the heat of Izzie's legs. It's doing something to her brain that she doesn't understand. So she tries, and fails, to ignore it.

“No. I haven't been ready. He's annoyed and impatient or whatever, because we've been together for a year, but I don't know. See earlier point about not wanting to be anything like my mother.” 

“So you haven't with him, but have you with anyone?”

Izzie presses her lips together and shakes her head. She looks down into the vodka bottle, then looks up, right into Casey's eyes, and Casey feels her stomach do this weird flip-flop thing. _That must be the vodka, right? Because what else could it be?_

“I'm waiting for the right person, at the right time, when we're both in the right place,” Izzie pauses and then laughs. “I sound so serious. Like one of those weird chastity pledges or something, but it's not like that. It just hasn't felt right yet. There were a couple of people before Nate, but nothing was ever serious. Nothing ever felt right.”

Casey hears the word _person_ , hanging in the air. She can nearly picturing it, a neon sign flashing next to the entrance to a secret club. Her heart quickens, and her stomach is flipping again. Part of her wants to press, to ask the nosy questions that are welling up in her mind. But instead, she returns Izzie's gaze and says softly, “Yeah, I hear ya.” 

The door handle rattles, and both girls scramble to hide their drinks behind their backs. Casey's heart is really racing now, sure that they're going to be caught and expelled. 

Coach Crowley crosses into her room and goes directly to her desk. “Looks like you two have worked it out.”

“Yeah,” says Izzie. “It was all just a mistake. I'm sorry.”

“I am too,” agrees Casey.

Crowley sniffs the air once, and Casey holds her breath. But then Coach shakes her head and starts rustling the papers on her desk, making a show of getting organized to go home. “Fine then, get out of here. And bring this better attitude to practice tomorrow, you got it?”

“Loud and clear,” says Casey with a salute as she grabs her backpack. She picks up Izzie's backpack too and then tries to provide some cover for Izzie to grab the vodka bottle and coffee mug and get them both out of the office. 

They hold their giggles together until they get into the nearest bathroom. Their laughter is nearly hysterical as they dump out the vodka and throw the bottle in the trash, hiding under a mess of paper towels. 

“What are we going to do with this?” asks Izzie, holding up the Clayton mug.

Casey shrugs. “Actually, I'll take it.” 

Izzie smiles and leans into her. “Newton, you are too much.”

Casey grins and leans back. The day hasn't gone as she expected, but she has to admit, it's been pretty much her best day at Clayton. And the way Izzie is looking up at her, she feels like they've turned a corner. It feels good to be accepted, and Casey decides to lean into that feeling and not think about some of the other thoughts and feelings that surfaced in the office. It was probably just the vodka, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on Tumblr- fleurlb - I don't post a lot there, but I am happy to get prompts or to discuss the show, which I absolutely love.


End file.
